Cuenta pendiente
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Él formaba parte de su pasado y antes de arriesgarse una vez mas tenia que ponerle fin a ese capitulo de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece, pero creo que eso ya lo saben XD

**Cuenta pendiente**

Kyoko se levanto muy temprano esa mañana, preparo el desayuno y comió con sus jefes, era un día especial, hace una semana había hablado con el presidente y este le dijo que era hora de que se graduara de la sección "Love Me" pero para eso tenia que abrirle su corazón al hombre que amaba, Lory había tardado en convencer a la chica casi toda la tarde pero una vez que lo consiguió ella le pidió tiempo pues tenia una cosa que hacer antes, Kyoko pensó que antes de hablar con su senpai debía mantener una seria conversación con Fuwa Sho; así que había hablado con Shoko para preguntar por la agenda del cantante y aunque un poco extrañada la manager le revelo el día mas cercano en que Sho no tendría trabajo.

-Hola Sho- dijo viendo la cara sorprendida del cantante, por un momento sintió ganas de reír.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- logro recuperarse y frunció el ceño, en su voz se notaba una pisca de hostilidad, más que para pelear era para defenderse de ser necesario.

-Tan amable como siempre-dijo con sarcasmo-¿Puedo pasar?-como única respuesta el cantante solo se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para que la actriz entrara.

-Es muy extraño que seas tú quien me visite- comento cauteloso.

-Tenemos cosas que hablar desde hace mucho- se notaba totalmente la tensión entre ellos, por un momento la nostalgia los invadió, hace un par de años nunca hubieran creído que se convertirían en enemigos después de tantos años de convivencia.

-¿De que es exactamente de lo que quieres hablar?-se habían sentado uno frente al otro en los sillones, observaban cada movimiento del otro como si estudiaran al enemigo.

-De nosotros- hablo tranquilamente, pero la expresión solo sirvió para que Sho dejara de lado la cautela y su ego creciera terriblemente.

-Así que por fin has decido venir a suplicar que te deje estar a mi lado- hablo con soberbia y un maldito tono de voz como si el mundo no lo mereciera-Sinceramente tendré que pensarlo, antes por lo menos eras obediente aho…

-Basta Shoutaro, no de nosotros en ese sentido- la chica utilizaba toda su capacidad para no ir a estrangular al idiota que tenia en frente.

-¿Entonces de qué?- realmente se había hecho una esperanza.

-Ya no quiero vengarme Sho- sonrío un poco intentando dejar de lado esa faceta fría que había mantenido hasta el momento.

-No sabia que eras una mujer tan débil que no sabia perseguir sus metas- intento provocarla, hasta cierto punto le enojaba la hostilidad que la chica ya no mostraba.

-No es por eso Sho, me di cuenta que vengarme no era realmente una meta- sonrío una vez mas pero en esta ocasión no fue para Sho sino para si misma, había tardado mucho en comprender eso.

-¿Entonces que era?-pregunto desconfiado.

-Una forma de sobrevivir, era algo a lo que me aferre después de enterarme que en tu vida solo ocupaba el lugar de una sirvienta-miraba a un punto fijo como si pudiera ver ese recuerdo.

-Nunca olvidaras eso, ¿verdad?-no lo diría en voz alta pero desde hace mucho se arrepentía de haber dicho eso.

-Sinceramente Sho, no lo se, no solo fueron las palabras crueles de alguien a quien yo idolatraba, sino que eran las palabras de alguien a quien yo consideraba mi amigo- esta vez lo miro a los ojos y el cantante pudo notar la sinceridad en la actriz.

-Entonces olvidaras tu venganza- le dolía un poco decir eso porque significaba que Kyoko ya no lo perseguiría.

-¿Qué ganaría yo vengándome?, al contrario pierdo- volvió a sonreír, la carga que había soportado todos esos meses comenzaba a aligerarse.

-¿Pierdes?- una vez mas la curiosidad lo invadió.

-Exacto, porque una vez que llegaste aquí para buscar tu sueño quien estuvo a tu lado fui yo, busque trabajos para sostenernos y te apoye en todo lo necesario, ahora tienes dinero y fama, pero cuando esas cosas aun eran un sueño; mis esfuerzos te ayudaron a salir adelante- no le estaba reprochando nada, después de todo en ese tiempo fue ella quien decidió ayudarlo.

-Lo hubiera logrado de todas formas, soy fabuloso- le incomodaban las palabras de Kyoko porque sabia que eran ciertas.

-Sho, como cantante y compositor eres alguien realmente increíble, pero como persona aun necesitas que alguien cuide de ti- le causaba un poco de gracia la actitud de Sho.

-Si como digas- intento parecer molesto pero solo se veía como un niño enfurruñado-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decir?

-No, también quería decirte Sho que estoy enamorada- Kyoko volvió a ponerse seria.

-¿De ese maldito actor de cuarta?- pregunto molesto.

-No le digas así, Tsuruga-san es un hombre muy profesional que desempeña de manera perfecta todos sus trabajos- se había enojado un poco por la forma en que el cantante hablaba del actor pero se obligo a si misma a tranquilizarse.

-Lo defiendes como una leona, pero no olvides que aun existe nuestra apuesta-dijo confiado- Tendrás que regresar a Kyoto.

-No pienso hacer eso Shoutaro-hablo firmemente.

-¿Por qué?- estaba molesto ya que esa era su única esperanza de que Kyoko se alejara del actor.

-Porque el día que hice esa apuesta yo ya lo amaba-por un segundo el cantante pensó que los ojos de la chica brillaron- Desde el principio no era algo justo para mí.

-Eres solo una patética mujer que cayo ante una cara bonita- realmente deseaba provocarla, necesitaba pensar que él aun podía dejar huella en la vida de la joven.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no te debo explicaciones-sus palabras sonaban firmes y eso solo lastimaba al cantante.

-¿Entonces por que estas aquí?, ¿Para que rayos viniste?

-Ahora que puedo aceptar mis sentimientos tenia que aclarar esto contigo Sho porque formaste una parte importante en mi pasado y yo ya no te odio, mi rencor hacia ti se acabo- dijo con dulzura.

-Sin embargo aun piensas que yo aun te debo algo por lo mal que te trate

-Realmente no, más bien deseaba agradecerte, porque incluso si fue doloroso en su momento, gracias a tu forma de comportarte yo encontré el camino que deseaba seguir y por primera vez en mi vida desee hacer algo por mí.

-¿Todo terminara?-por primera vez se notaba el dolor en su voz y su mirada.

-Tal vez un día vuelva a comenzar Sho, no se si podremos volver a ser amigos pero al menos espero que un día podamos volver a vernos sin sentirnos incómodos- dijo levantándose del sillón, ya no tenia nada mas que decir.

-No estoy seguro de que eso pueda pasar- dijo imitando la acción de Kyoko, su voz sonaba decaída.

-Aun así, gracias por todo- hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar a la puerta- Adiós Sho-camino por el corredor para tomar el elevador.

-Adiós Kyoko- dijo en un susurro el cantante una vez que la chica desapareció de su vista.

Una vez fuera del edificio Kyoko se sintió ligera, por fin todo aquel odio que la había acompañado en los últimos meses había desaparecido completamente, por fin le había puesto fin al capitulo de su vida que era Fuwa Sho, ya no tenia cuentas pendientes con él, por fin podría seguir adelante sin ese peso que era su amigo de la infancia, podía amar desde cero una vez mas. El día anterior había consultado el horario del actor con Yashiro, en la noche visitaría a su senpai y le diría sus sentimientos, no sabia como reaccionaria Ren pero aun así sabia que valía la pena arriesgarse.

"_**Purifica tu corazón antes de permitir que el amor se asiente en él, ya que la miel más dulce se agria en un vaso sucio"**_

**-**_**Pitágoras de Samos**_

Fin.

Sigo pensando que Sho es un maldito pero en el aspecto de favores creo que él y Kyoko no se deben nada.

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Alegran mi vida *w*)

Gracias por leer c-:


	2. Chapter 2

**Confesión**

Espero afuera del edificio del actor por alrededor de una hora, pero como era una agradable noche de verano no había mucho problema, no corría el riesgo de morir congelada como la ultima vez, Ren no se sorprendió al ver a la actriz esperando por él ya que Yashiro le había estado insinuado un par de cosas que realmente pensaba era mejor alejarlas de su mente, seguía sin entender porque su manager se había obsesionado tanto en que mantuviera una relación con la chica, pero pensaba que lo mejor era ignorarlo algún día se le tendría que pasar.

-Comprendo que quieras hablar conmigo Mogami –san pero es muy peligroso que esperes por mi en la noche- la regaño un poco.

-Pero si apenas son la nueve Tsuruga-senpai, aun no es tan tarde- se encontraba nerviosa pero utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para controlarse.

-Aun así es muy peligroso-dijo depositando frente a ella una taza de café y sentándose a su lado para acompañarla- la última vez que viniste a estas horas no te dije nada porque estaba más preocupado en intentar que no murieras de frio, pero tienes que cuidar más de ti.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería causarle problemas-estaba muy avergonzada.

-No eres ningún problema, solo me preocuparía saber que andas sola en la noche, la próxima vez que necesites hablar conmigo llámame y yo mismo te recogeré, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo amablemente con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar a Kyoko.

-¡Si, muchas gracias!-esas palabras hacían que dentro de ella comenzara inundarla una dulce calidez.

-Entonces Mogami-san, ¿De que querías hablar?- tenia un poco de curiosidad, dudaba que fuera a pedir ayuda para un papel ya que últimamente le costaba menos a la chica desarrollarlos.

-Bueno…yo…este…- de pronto ya no pudo controlar los nervios, parecía que el valor que la había acompañado todo el día se había bajado del autobús una parada antes.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- la animó para darle un poco de confianza.

-Yo esta tarde fui a visitar a Sho- dijo un poco tímida, Ren tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para permanecer tranquilo.

-¿Para que tuviste que ir a visitarlo?- sabía que tenía que estar lo mas sereno posible para no asustar a Kyoko.

-Porque quería arreglar las cosas con él- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-¿Piensas regresar a su lado?- pregunto preocupado.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo totalmente desesperada, lo ultimo que deseaba era que malinterpretara las cosas-Yo solo lo hice porque era algo necesario-junto sus manos y bajo su mirada, estaba nerviosa, poco a poco se acercaba al tema realmente importante de esa conversación.

-No te entiendo Mogami-san, ¿Por qué era algo necesario?-una parte de él no sabia si realmente deseaba seguir escuchando.

-Ya no lo odio, se termino mi deseo de venganza- levanto la mirada, sus ojos eran mas dulces y su sonrisa era tierna.

-Eso es estupendo, eso significa que ahora disfrutaras mucho más la actuación- dijo amablemente, realmente estaba feliz por ella pero a la vez tenia miedo, si Kyoko ya no odiaba al cantante las probabilidades de que volviera a su lado crecías, incluso si la chica decía que no.

-Además el presidente me dijo que ya podía graduarme de la sección "Love Me"-esto lo dijo emocionada con ojos brillantes.

-¿No se supone que te graduarías de esa sección hasta que te enamoraras?- sentía unos temblores que deseaban invadirlo en ese momento.

-Eso es…cierto lo… que pasa…es- parecía que los nervios habían decidido darle un gran abrazo en ese instante.

-¿Mogami-san?-el universo sabia que en esos momentos él estaba haciendo su más grande esfuerzo para hablar con normalidad.

-¡Yo estoy enamorada de alguien!- por un segundo la invadió un sentimiento de valentía o estupidez que le permitió decir aquello.

-Esa es una excelente noticia- recito tan monótonamente y sin sentimientos que si estuviera en medio de la grabación de una escena el director la hubiera rechazado sin miramientos.

-Lo sé, realmente no creí que podría suceder otra vez- hablo tímidamente, su cara roja casi competía con un tomate.

-¿Él es una buena persona?- sentía tanto asco que por un momento pensó que vomitaría, pero se obligo a si mismo a mantener su cuerpo bajo control.

-Si, fue más que nada cuando acepte mis sentimientos por él que pude ver a Sho una vez mas sin odiarlo, podía volver a hablar con mi amigo de la infancia sin que mis demonios surgieran, ya no dolían las palabras crueles que en su momento me destrozaron-hablo totalmente ilusionada.

-Me alegro por ti Mogami-san, estoy muy feliz de que me confiaras esto a mí- le dolían en el alma esas palabras, pero solo deseaba la felicidad de Kyoko, así que la apoyaría tanto como fuera necesario.

-Yo le prometí al presidente que hablaría con él-una vez mas los nervios bailaban alrededor de la actriz, pero en esta ocasión no tartamudeaba.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado hacer eso?- quemaba, el dolor lo consumía por dentro.

-Lo estoy haciendo justo ahora- dijo viendo al actor directamente a los ojos- Tsuruga-san estoy enamorada de usted- la seguridad de la chica en sus palabras y en su mirada solo confirmaba que Kyoko estaba diciendo la verdad, su confesión no podía ser tomada como una mala broma.

-No…-dijo Ren en un susurro con la mirada perdida-Tu no puedes amarme.

Y el mundo de Kyoko comenzaba a derrumbarse.

"_**Amar duele. Es como entregarse a ser desollado y saber que en cualquier momento la otra persona podría irse llevándose tu piel"**_

_**-Susan Sontag**_

* * *

Algo dentro de mi me obligo a dejar este capitulo hasta aquí XD

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Me fascinan *u*)

Gracias por leer c-:


	3. Chapter 3

**Luz y amor**

Desde que encontró a Kyoko fuera del edificio supo que algo importante pasaría no estaba seguro de lo que seria exactamente pero en esos momentos su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, el enterarse de que Kyoko había hecho las paces con Sho realmente lo preocupo, él había visto varias ocasiones la atmosfera que se formaba alrededor de ellos y saber que la guerra había terminado le hacia pensar que la actriz y el cantante podrían terminar juntos. Después enterarse en ese mismo momento que realmente la bandera de la paz se había alzado gracias a un hombre que no conocía fue algo terrible, ya que eso significaba que alguien había alejado a Kyoko de él en su cara. Por ultimo saber que Kyoko estaba enamorada de él fue algo que por un segundo lo hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero no todo podía ser hermoso, ya que al instante en su mente estallo, Kuon en busca de atención de la joven de ojos ámbar, Ren estaba feliz ya que Kyoko lo amaba y Corn pedía que lo dejaran salir ya que deseaba convivir con la chica que era su amiga. Y fue ahí cuando reacciono…Corn.

-Yo se que estoy siendo una molestia-dijo tímidamente Kyoko, sentía como su corazón se oprimía.

-No lo digo por eso Mogami-san, yo no merezco tu amor- le había ocultado todo ese tiempo a Corn, realmente pensaba que no merecía su amor.

-No tiene que compadecerme Tsuruga-san, sé que fui una tonta al enamorarme de nuevo después de como me trataron la ultima vez-sonrío o mas bien lo intento porque solo consiguió hacer una mueca de dolor-Creo que nunca aprendo las lecciones.

-Quiero que comprendas que tu no haz hecho nada malo- el clima se volvió más frio, ambos estaban sufriendo.

-Claro que cometí un error al no poder controlar mis sentimientos-sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder al tratar de contener el llanto.

-Una vez en un viaje a Kyoto yo conocí a una niña- Kyoko no dejaba de culparse así que le diría la verdad, aun si sabia que lo mas probable es que la perdiera para siempre- Ella llego a la parte del lago donde yo me encontraba, me pregunto si yo era un príncipe hada y le dije que si-no la miraba a los ojos- Aquella pequeña lloraba mucho por su madre, pero creamos muchos recuerdos que siguen guardados en mi memoria, como la vez en que recolectamos piedras en forma de hamburguesas, cuando estuve enfermo ella me cuido poniéndome un paño mojado en la frente y un día para demostrarle mis poderes de príncipe hada hice un gran salto-levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de la chica.

-Tú- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar por el asombro, sabia que ese hombre no la estaba engañando porque los recuerdos que le acababa de relatar ella nunca se los había contado.

\- No podía pronunciar bien mi nombre así que termino llamándome Corn-sonrío un poco al recordarlo- Ella me pidió que la llamara Kyoko-chan.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-pregunto en un susurro.

-Desde el día en que dejaste caer por las escaleras a Corn-lo miro directamente a los ojos y vio como la sorpresa invadió aquellas lagunas de miel.

-Todo este tiempo me has engañado- pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas comenzaban a descender al no poder ser contenidas por mas tiempo, Kyoko se levanto del sofá para irse pero sintió una fuerte mano aferrándose a su brazo.

-Escúchame, por favor, te lo suplico- su voz sonaba quebrada, no le importaba la imagen que estaba dando en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era no perderla.

-¿Por qué?-una pregunta simple que salió como un suspiro.

-Corn era un buen recuerdo que tú guardabas de tu infancia, yo no quería ensuciarlo- la mano del actor había descendido hasta tomar la de la chica y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo.

-¿Ensuciarlo?-pregunto confundida.

-Yo tenia temores e inseguridades como cualquier niño, pero tu fuiste de gran ayuda, incluso si fueron solo por unos días gracias a ti pude ser feliz, pero eso no podía durar por mucho tiempo, conforme fui creciendo mis problemas también, tenia padres que me amaban es cierto, pero aun así termine metido en una vida cruel y despiadada, peleándome contra todos aquellos que quisieran molestarme, utilizaba el miedo de los demás para ocultar el mío-en su voz se podía notar el gran dolor que lo había invadido.

-Mestizo y asesino- susurro Kyoko comprendiendo lo que había sucedido mientras actuaban como hermanos, si era cierto que él peleaba mucho no era de sorprenderse que en algún momento lo hubieran llamado asesino-Esas no eran las minas de Cain, eran las tuyas- apretó un poco la mano del actor que no la había soltado en todo ese tiempo.

-Así es, pero incluso la palabra mestizo dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía un amigo mayor que yo, me ayudo mucho ya que me enseño a mantenerme por mi mismo, él era increíble, lo admiraba mucho, además me soportó cuando estaba en la peor época de mi vida- sonrío con tristeza, viendo hacia la nada- Un día cuando estaba a punto de cometer una tontería él fue detrás de mi, quería cuidarme, cuando cruzaba una calle un camión lo atropello frente a mis ojos, en ese momento no sabia que hacer; me quede paralizado, justo en ese momento llego su novia Tina e intento ayudarlo pero ya era tarde, él estaba muerto-la voz se le quebró completamente y no pudo evitar llorar- Ella fue quien me llamo asesino, otros lo habían hecho antes después de que perdieran las peleas pero no me importaba.

-Sin embargo te importo que te lo dijera ella- Kyoko había dejado de llorar y sentía la boca seca- Tu no tuviste la culpa.

-Tina me veía con odio, yo tenia culpa porque Rick solo quería ayudarme, él solo deseaba protegerme de mi mismo-en ese momento de veía como un niño asustado- Así que nunca dije nada en contra Tina por llamarme asesino porque algo dentro de mi me decía que era verdad.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Kyoko con seguridad- Fue un accidente, tu no deseabas que le pasara algo.

-Pero en esos momentos estaba consumido por la oscuridad, si tan solo hubiera sido diferente él seguiría con vida. Fue así como poco después nació Tsuruga Ren con ayuda del presidente, alguien que seria totalmente ajeno al pasado.

\- ¿Por eso me ocultaste la verdad?- ya no estaba enojada, poco a poco comenzaba a entender.

-El niño que tu conociste aun poseía un alma pura, si yo te decía la verdad mancillaría ese recuerdo y yo no quería hacer eso porque tu eras feliz pensando en él como un príncipe hada.

-Dijiste que yo me equivoque al pronunciar tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

-Kuon Hizuri- había dejado de llorar y su voz se había normalizado, se sentía un poco aliviado al ver que la chica no lo miraba con horror.

-El hijo de Kuu- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Me dije a mi mismo que no regresaría a su lado hasta salir adelante por mi cuenta y hasta cierto punto no quería regresar hasta poder devolverles un poco del hijo que fui alguna vez- dijo viendo a Kyoko a los ojos una vez mas.

-¿Por qué no puedo amarte?- dijo sosteniendo su mirada.

-Porque tú eres una persona buena, no quiero que mi oscuridad te afecte- sus ojos derramaban ternura- Además yo te oculte la verdad, no puedo pedirte que me perdones.

-¿No es solo porque no puedes corresponderme?-pregunto un poco tímida.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo seriamente, como si la chica hubiera dicho una blasfemia- Yo te amo Kyoko, pero comprendo si tú no puedes perdonarme-ahora las palabras de del actor eran las que no permitían ser tomadas como broma, fue justo en ese momento en que Kyoko comprendió que ella era la chica de la que le había hablado a Bou.

-Yo soy Bou- se sentía mas segura, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza después de escuchar que él también la amaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido por el cambio de tema.

-Dices que me ocultaste la verdad pues yo también lo hice, yo soy el pollo con el que has hablado en varias ocasiones, al que le has contado tus secretos-lo miraba con intensidad- ¿Me odias por eso?

-No, al contrario, gracias por haberme ayudado- dijo intentando procesar el hecho de que esos encuentros habían sido con ella.

-Tu también me has ayudado mucho- le dijo tiernamente.

-Te amo pero aun no supero completamente mi oscuridad, así que tal vez es mejor que te alejes de mi para no salir lastimada- dijo bajando la mirada, no quería que ella se fuera pero así no corría el riesgo de herirla , de pronto sintió como Kyoko soltaba su mano y se sintió desolado.

-Yo aun te amo-dijo abrasándolo-Permite estar a tu lado, te prometo que te ayudare a salir de la oscuridad-acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

-¿Me amas a pesar de saber mi pasado?- una pisca de esperanza crecía en su interior.

-¿Tú me amas a pesar de saber el mío?-respondió con una pregunta.

-Si- dijo totalmente seguro.

-Pues yo también-sonrío con dulzura, entonces el castaño no pudo contenerse mas, atrajo a Kyoko y la beso, la beso como nunca había besado a nadie, con amor. Por primera vez sintió que podía aceptar completamente su pasado, por fin podía observar la luz en medio de toda la oscuridad.

Habían pasado por muchas dificultades pero ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

"_**La oscuridad no puede sacarnos de la oscuridad. Solo la luz puede hacerlo. El odio no puede sacarnos del odio. Solo el amor puede hacerlo"**_

_**-Martin Luther King**_

Fin.

Esta es la historia mas larga que he escrito hasta el momento y me siento feliz con el resultado, espero que les haya gustado y mis mas sinceras disculpas por como termine el capitulo anterior ;D

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Aliviaran mi gripa XD)

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
